


Don't Like You, Maybe I Do

by ahsagitarius



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsagitarius/pseuds/ahsagitarius
Summary: For my CSSS (the gifter) @a-city-dove on tumblr. An enemies to friends to lovers fic.





	

Emma Swan does not like Killian Jones.

She really doesn’t.

Maybe she does.

Emma sighs as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. 

She doesn’t know when it happened but one day she couldn’t stand him, then they became friends and suddenly, she started to notice what a wonderful shade of blue his eyes are and how good he looks in his tight jeans.

Well, she’s always noticed that, but it’s never had the effect it has on her now.

Her heart skips a beat when she sees him, she becomes flustered and suddenly doesn’t know how to speak.

Emma Swan does not become flustered when it comes to a guy. Never.

Except for this one. 

It all started when she came to Storybrooke for a fresh start, becoming the sheriff of the small town. Although Killian is a neat freak and one of the most organized people she knows, he somehow forgot to request a permit for the new ship he’d bought. She was only doing her job, she doesn’t know why he had to be so rude about it. He had to pay a penalty, and that’s how she managed to piss him off. From that day on he has held a grudge against her and kept committing minor crimes just to get on her nerves. 

Once he acted like a teenager and spray painted “KJ was here” on the side of Mr. Gold’s shop. Those two have always hated each other and in his defense, Mr. Gold deserves much more than that, but she couldn’t let him roam around town spray painting walls. 

Everything changed one day when, not so coincidentally (it is a small town after all), they were both at the Rabbit Hole one night and she found him on a bar stool, sulking and lacking his usual confidence. For some reason he was willing to speak, telling her about the abandonment of his father, the loss of his older brother, how his hardships affected him. She saw him in a new light, realizing that they were more similar than they thought. She’s a loner, always has been and it seems he’s just the same. 

“I think we could both really use a friend,” she mutters nervously, not making eye contact. 

“Are you asking me to be your friend, Swan?” he asks her incredulously. 

She looks up and sees his brow raised, an amused smirk on his face.

She smiles slightly, glad that she could bring back the familiar spark of the Killian Jones she knows. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

And from that night, they became friends and Killian stopped getting himself into trouble. He came by the sheriff station every morning just to bring her a hot chocolate. She’d go to his office by the docks and bring them both lunch they could enjoy together. They spent their weekends together, alternating between her home and his, watching movies or simply talking. They act like a couple, something she’s just realized.

Emma has also realized that she likes Killian. A lot. She wants to be able to do all those things, but not as friends. She’s been avoiding him the last couple of days, feeling guilty but she needed the time to think. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid he didn’t feel the same way.

“Swan!” 

She jerks up in her seat in surprise as she sees Killian walking into Granny’s and making his way toward her.

“Can we talk, love?”

His eyes are imploring and she doesn’t have the heart to refuse after the way she’s been avoiding him. She nods, placing her now empty mug on the table and follows him out the door. 

Their walk is silent, the sound of their footsteps on the pavement the only sound they make. She knows where he’s taking her- to the bench at the docks that overlooks the sea. They like to sit there sometimes to watch the stars, Killian teaching her the different constellations. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” he asks her in a slightly angry voice, once they sit down. 

Emma doesn’t look at him, wringing her hands together in nervousness. 

“I’m not avoiding you,” she denies. 

He snorts and she looks up at him, taking in his clenched jaw, a sign that he’s angry but trying to stay calm.

“Don’t lie to me, Emma,” he says a bit harshly and she looks down again in shame. 

She hears him take a deep breath and then his hand closes around hers. She lifts her head and meets his eyes. She can see his anger fade, replaced with a longing she’s felt only recently.

“If something is bothering you, you can tell me. That’s what friends do.” he tells her with the lopsided smile she loves. 

She closes her eyes and exhales quickly. His hand is still in hers and she tightens her grip.

“I don’t want to be friends,” she says, already reprimanding herself for saying it this way by the look of hurt that crosses his face. 

“No, no. I don’t want to be friends,” she stupidly repeats again. What was wrong with her? “I-I want to be more than friends,” she finally stammers quietly.

He just looks at her for a moment, his eyes flickering over her face, trying to read her like the open book he claims she is to him. She hopes he can read her as well as he says because she’s never been good with words and she needs him to understand.

“More than friends?” he asks.

She can only nod.

“As in, my girlfriend?”

She nods again.

“And I’d be your boyfriend?”

She rolls her eyes at him exasperatedly. 

“Yes! Who else would it be, Killi-”

He doesn’t let her finish, pulling her towards him by the hand he’s still gripping and capturing her lips in a kiss she will never forget. 

They only pull apart when the need for air becomes too much, but still remain close with their foreheads resting against each other. Killian brings up her hand and kisses the back of it, the simple gesture causing sparks to fly up her arm.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, Swan,” he says breathlessly. 

She smiles at him and buries her head in his chest, content to just let him hold her. 

Emma Swan did not like Killian Jones.

But now she does.


End file.
